I guess your not so bad after all
by lostshaddow
Summary: Emiko's prime goal in life was to show that female ninja could be just as strong as men. But a certain male ninja be the name of Neji Hyuga always liked to beat Emiko, proving that she could never be as strong as she was. But after a certain incident, how will their views on each other change. Contains Nejixoc, Neji/oc


It may not seem like Nejixoc at first but it'll get there… Eventually… (If you wanna see what Emiko looks like art/Emiko-Sketch-420014057)

_Lost…_I was lost that day… It was gloomy and raining… I didn't know what to do with myself.

_Alone…_ I was alone… I was sad… Nobody was around to help me.

_Then he came… _He called out to me… He knew my name… Wait a minute… THAT'S MENOLY'S VOICE!

*end of dream*

"GWAAAAAAAAA!" I screamed and fell off my bed. Ouch! And it hurt too… I looked up and saw my teammate, Menoly, who has beautiful blond hair with bangs that went down both sides of her face, one bang almost covering her big, bright green eyes. Menoly laughed at me, she was a very cheery person and was always smiling and laughing.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA YOU FELL EMIKO!" She exclaimed before bursting into a laughing fit again. I sighed and sat up. I really hope didn't wake up too late-

"Hey is she up yet?" My beautiful mother called.

"Y-Yeah, I'm up mom." I stuttered a bit, due to the fact that I was still a bit tired. My mother just laughed.

"It's a good thing Menoly was here or else you would have missed breakfast." Mom giggled. Mother is so beautiful… Her voice, her personality, her everything. I want to be like mother one day but I don't think that'll ever happen. You see, I'm a bit hot tempered, like my father. My father is a very interesting man, he's kind and gentle, but it's very easy to push his buttons and annoy him. My family is interesting to say the least.

"Thank you Menoly." I thanked her gently. Menoly just laughed.

"You're welcome!" She exclaimed before reaching her hand out to me. I smiled and gabbed it, letting Menoly pull me up. Once I was standing I went over to my drawers and pulled out my usual outfit, which consists of a blue dress with long sleeves that start just below my shoulders. The bottom of my dress splits on the left side. I also wear white tights that end above my kneecaps. I put my headband around my neck and grabbed the top layer of my hair and put it up in two pony tails.

"Well, I guess I had better go downstairs and eat… You wanna eat to Menoly?" As I expected Menoly's mouth started to water.

"That would be so great…" She sighed in ecstasy. Man she loves food more than anything.

"Wow you seem hungry this morning." I told her as we walked down the stairs of my little house, which was pretty much in the middle of the Takahashi Clan (My clan and last name) Compound. She giggled.

"You know me, I loveeeeeee foooood, especially when it's the kind I don't have to make." Yup, that's Menoly for you, she a powerful kunoichi, but she hates doing work. I remember when we had our first missions together, when we first became Genin. We had to go clean out a polluted river. Menoly complained the whole time while me and our other teammate Shizuka did all the work. Ah those were some good times… *smash* Crap… I must have been so busy spacing out I walked into a wall… How clumsy am I? I got up after a moment of comprehending what happened. Menoly laughed the whole time. "HAHAHHAHAHA YOU RAN INTO A WALL EMIKO!" She stated. That's something about Menoly you should know… Whenever someone does something extravagant she likes to announce it like a little girl.

"*Sigh* yes I did Menoly." I replied with an embarrassed look on my face. My mother than began laughing.

"Oh my were you spacing out again?" She chucked from the next room. My face got even more red.

"M-Maybe!" I stuttered, slowly shuffling into the kitchen, my face beat red. All my mother could do was laugh. "D-Don't laugh!" I shouted. This only made the two laugh harder. I gritted my teeth but calmed down a bit. "Anyway what's for breakfast mom?" I asked with my eyebrow twitching. My mother smiled and handed me a plate that had Steamed Rice, Miso Soup and grilled fish.

"Here you go hun, enjoy." She said before turning and getting another plate of food for Menoly. I stared at the plate for a moment before grabbing my chop sticks and dug in. It was a good meal even if it was simple. Me and Menoly finished our plates put them near the sink.

"I have to go now mom, have a great day." I said before walking out the door.

"BYE MRS. TAKAHASHI!" Menoly yelled. Mother smiled and waved.

"Goodbye girls, tell Shizuka I said hello and have a wonderful day!" She told us. I shut the door and looked around outside, it was a dark day. Dark cloudy obscured the sun, and it looked like it was going to rain soon.

"Oh man I hope it doesn't rain, I don't like getting wet on our missions…" Menoly whined. I sighed.

"If we want to be shinobi we must learn to deal with these things." I said in a more serious tone. Menoly began to pout.

"I know, I know." She replied. Being a shinobi is one of the things I take very seriously. I want to become a ninja so that I can protect my mother, but also, so that I can be equal to the men in our village. I want to show that females are perfectly capable of taking care of themselves, and that we are just as strong as all the guys.

"Then let's go Menoly, we have to meet Shizuka and Kiku Sensei." I told her. She pulled together a serious face and nodded.

"Right." And we both leapt off into the direction of our training spot, which was in a fairly large clearing in a secluded forest. At our speed it only took us seven minutes to get there. Once we reached our destination I saw one girl with short dark red hair with flat bags otherwise known as Shizuka Suzuki. The other woman had wavy black hair, she is Kiku sensei.

"There you guys are, I thought you'd never show up." Shiuzka snarled. I cackled.

"I guess you're math skills are a little rusty because we're ten minutes early." I replied. Shizuka's eyes got big as she gasped.

"A-Are you serious? Man does time go by slowly." She gaped. All I can do is sigh while Menoly… well I think you can pretty much guess what she's doing. Menoly began laughing hysterically. I looked over at Kiku Sensei, who was silently chuckling.

"So Kiku Sensei what are we going to do today?" I asked. Sensei thought for a moment before giving me a grin.

"I don't know!" She replied sheepishly. My eyes wet white and I slumped a little.

"You…Don't… Know?..." I asked in disbelief. Kiku Sensei just giggled nervously, scratching the back of her head.

"Hahaha the potential rain has put our mission on hold for now, so I guess the only thing we can do is-"

"HELLOOOOOOOO KIKU SENSEIIIIIII!" A deep and proud voice boomed. My whole squad looked up to see Guy Sensei and his squad, Tenten (a rival and friend to me), Rock Lee (Another one of my friends), and Neji (… SUCH A SNOT NOSED BRAT! JUST THINKING ABOUT HIM MAKES ME ANGRY!) "So Kiku, do you think you and your squad are up for a little… Challenge?"

DanDanDannnnnn first chapter is complete, I hope you enjoyed it


End file.
